


Dysk

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [84]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Gdy nie możesz czegoś znaleźć...Prompt 84. "Dysk"





	

          Danny nienawidził się przeprowadzać. Nie chodziło o nowe miejsca, a raczej o to, że nie mógł  
niczego znaleźć. Nie wiedział jak mógł zgubić akurat to...  
– Tego szukasz?  
          Williams odwrócił się szybko w stronę drzwi, gdzie stał Steve. W jego dłoniach zauważył dysk, którego szukał. To nie możliwe by on go miał.  
– Mógłbyś mi to oddać? To moje.  
– Tak? Czyli to nie jest dysk ze zdjęciami z ostatnich pięciu lat? Tak wiele moich zdjęć?  
          Danny popatrzył na niego przestraszony, po czym westchnął, poddając się.  
– Teraz, gdy ze mną mieszkasz, nie będą ci one potrzebne. Masz mnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.


End file.
